Langage Corporel
by Lizzie Bonnefoy
Summary: OS. Le Trio de la Team Rocket est convoqué comme tous les autres agents pour une réunion annuelle. James y croise le célèbre et impénétrable Hun...


**Note de l'auteure :** Hello ! Voici un petit OS écrit dans le cadre d'un challenge en lien avec un fanart de James enlaçant Hun sur le forum Roketto Dan no Sekai. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à y aller de votre petit commentaire~

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec.

* * *

 **Langage corporel**

James regardait la pendule avec désespoir : seulement trois minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait jeté un coup d'œil, c'était tout bonnement désespérant.

A l'instar de tous les autres agents de la Team Rocket, le Trio avait été convoqué pour une réunion annuelle au quartier général afin d'évaluer les progrès de chaque équipe et d'assigner de nouvelles missions. En tant qu'agents de classe B, ils n'allaient pas passer avant la fin et l'idée de devoir s'exprimer sur l'avancement de leur mission devant tous les membres de l'organisation criminelle tétanisait littéralement James. Ils n'avaient franchement pas de quoi être fiers, ils échouaient constamment et c'était incompréhensible qu'on ne les ait pas déjà renvoyés. Le jeune homme supposait que c'était dû au fait que la Team Rocket manquait de recrues compétentes.

Quoiqu'il en soit, en tournant la tête vers ses équipiers, il se rendit compte que Jessie dormait, totalement affalée sur sa chaise, un filet de bave au creux des lèvres tandis que Miaouss jouait avec une pelote de ficelle trouvée on ne savait où. Bien, il était visiblement le seul à s'inquiéter. Très rassurant. Pourtant, ce constat ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer davantage sur ce que pouvaient raconter les autres agents. Les scientifiques tels que les professeurs Namba ou Sebastian avaient été les premiers à s'exprimer et cela s'achevait à peine. Trop de mots techniques et même si James avait essayé de suivre au début, il avait vite lâché l'affaire. Il avait préféré admirer la pendule qui se situait à gauche de l'écran géant sur lequel se trouvaient schémas complexes et graphiques incompréhensibles et qui surplombait une estrade.

La présentation qui suivait était celle de cette prétentieuse de Domino, il ne prit même pas la peine d'y prêter l'oreille. James poussa un soupir de lassitude, se mettant à observer tous les autres agents. Il négligeait les têtes inconnues pour davantage se concentrer sur celles qui lui étaient familières.

Il y avait bien entendu Botch et Cassidy : ils semblaient concentrés lorsque l'on n'y faisait pas attention, pourtant, James s'aperçut que le duo regardait une série en vogue sur Pokéflix grâce au téléphone de Cassidy. En observant d'encore plus près, James pouvait jurer que ces deux là partageaient une vraie complicité : ils échangeaient des regards furtifs dignes des comédies romantiques que Jessie regardait parfois en cachette.

Changeant de cible, le regard de James se porta sur les célèbres Attila et Hun, à qui le Boss confiait des missions bien plus poussées qu'au Trio. Tandis qu'Attila semblait partager l'ennui du jeune homme aux cheveux lavande, Hun était davantage concentré. D'ailleurs, c'était l'un des seuls à être véritablement convainquant dans l'assemblée. L'agent androgyne de classe A avait toujours intrigué James, d'une certaine façon : c'était probablement l'une des personnes les moins expressives qu'il avait rencontré. Ce ne fut que lorsque le duo composé du Renard et du Tanuki se leva que James se rendit compte que Domino était revenue à sa place et que c'était à leur tour.

Son regard ne se détacha pas du duo et notamment de Hun pendant tout le temps que dura leur exposé, presque comme un aimant était attiré par le métal. Ce duo était très intéressant à observer et si Attila se montrait brut, Hun était la subtilité incarnée. Cela permit au jeune homme aux yeux verts de remarquer qu'en prêtant davantage d'attention au Renard, il y avait bien certaines émotions à en retirer. Peut-être que James se trompait. Peut-être qu'il voyait ce qu'il voulait voir et peut-être qu'il était trop romantique pour son propre bien. C'était discret, peut-être trop pour être réel. Hun était certainement très digne, fier et professionnel, mais pouvait-on réellement trouver cela étrange vu les résultats de son équipe ? Mais ce n'était évidemment pas tout : James pouvait surprendre certaines intonations, certains regards ou gestes qui lui faisaient penser que Hun... N'était pas indifférent à son équipier. Cette constatation peut-être erronée dessina un sourire sur le visage jusqu'à présent concentré de James.

La réunion avait continué une fois qu'Attila et Hun s'étaient rassis. Les autres agents avaient à leur tour présenté leur avancement. Bitch et Cassidy étaient passés sans trop d'encombres, ce qui curieusement avait réussi à réveiller Jessie qui avait bouilli tout le long à cause de sa rivale, ce qui ne semblait pas avoir échappé à cette dernière qui avait d'autant plus fait la fière. Et puis cela avait finalement été au trio de monter sur l'estrade : l'inquiétude qui lui était jusqu'à présent exclusive semblait avoir détint sur ses équipier. Pourtant, leur exposé se passa bien mieux que ce que James aurait pu prévoir. Mais peut-être était-ce dû au fait que tout le monde commençait à trouver le temps long et que personne ne les écoutait vraiment, mise à part le Boss et peut-être... Hun ?

Et puis finalement, c'était l'heure de la délivrance : un buffet les attendait. Malgré un certain mécontentement du Boss qui ne les avait cependant pas autant réprimandé qu'il ne l'aurait cru, James était ravi d'être ici ne serait-ce que pour profiter de la nourriture délicieuse et surtout, gratuite. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le trio pouvait se remplir la panse à l'œil, alors cette occasion était la bienvenue. D'ailleurs, sans comprendre trop comment, James s'était retrouvé seul près des victuailles : Jessie avait crié quelque chose à propos de comptes à rendre avec Cassidy et Miaouss... Il avait tout bonnement disparu, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux lavande suspectait l'envie d'aller faire du charme au Boss. Peu importe, il irait se gaver seul avec Mime Jr qui l'accompagnait.

« Allons manger, ils reviendront plus tard. »

Le petit Pokémon que James n'avait pas osé faire sortir pendant la réunion avait acquiescé joyeusement. Il se servait donc en nourriture pour ensuite s'installer au frais sur la terrasse qui jouxtait la cafétéria. Il n'y avait pour l'instant personne d'autre que lui, même si Clutch ne devait sans doute pas être très loin : James pouvait sentir une odeur forte de tabac. Mais qu'importe, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'attaquer l'assiette sur-remplie qu'il s'était préparé, assis à une petite table.

Ce ne fut que quelques instant plus tard qu'il s'interrompit.

« Dis-donc, toi. »

La voix était froide comme un jour d'hiver et lorsqu'il leva ses prunelles vertes, James tomba sur un regard acier du même acabit. Il s'agissait du Renard, seul et surtout, apparemment peu enclin à l'amabilité.

« Notre présentation te faisait rire ? »

James déglutit. De quoi parlait-il ? Est-ce que Hun avait surpris son sourire peut-être un peu trop marqué alors qu'il était simplement distrait par des pensées inappropriées pendant ladite présentation ?

« Ah m-mais... Bien sûr que non. Que vas-tu imaginer ? »

La réponse de James ne sembla pas satisfaire Hun, qui restait là, bras croisés, l'air mécontent. Pourtant, malgré son hostilité, James ne le voyait pas être violent. Cette pensée encouragea l'agent de classe B à continuer sur sa lancée après s'être raclé la gorge. Mime Jr semblait attentif à la scène qui se déroulait entre les deux hommes.

« J'ai trouvé votre exposé très instructif, d'ailleurs. »

Hun leva un sourcil, peu convaincu.

« Alors pourquoi souriais-tu avec un air si niais ? »

James fut quelque peu vexé par le qualificatif choisi pour décrire son sourire. D'ailleurs, le ton qu'il employa en témoignait bien.

« Moi, au moins, je montre mes émotions, pas comme certains. »

Il regretta ses paroles, d'autant plus quand le plus haut gradé plissa les yeux, l'air irrité. James hésita avant de continuer, puisque son interlocuteur ne semblait pas vouloir répondre.

« Si tu veux, je peux te conseiller sur la façon de montrer à Attila que tu l'apprécie. »

L'expression de Hun changea radicalement et James pu une fois de plus constater qu'il était finalement capable d'expression : c'était subtile, mais ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées de surprise et il avait resserré le croisement de ses bras. Pas de doute, Hun était gêné, James avait touché un point sensible.

« Pourquoi je perds mon temps avec un agent assez pathétique pour rater le vol d'un simple Pikachu ? »

James voyait qu'il était prêt à tourner les talons. Il ne su pas ce qui le poussa à faire ceci, mais il se leva brusquement, faisant par la même sursauter Mime Jr.

« Attend ! Je veux juste t'aider. »

Hun lui jeta son regard froid habituel, ce qui fit frissonner James, sans pour autant lui faire peur.

« En quoi j'aurais besoin de ton aide, hm ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que tu y gagne, toi ? »

James poussa un soupir, mais saisit sa chance : même s'il avait rejoint la Team Rocket pour « écraser l'amour et la vérité », le jeune homme gardait un cœur d'or. Et aider un inexpressif à montrer ses sentiments n'était pas quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Après tout, son émotivité n'était-elle pas légendaire ?

« Je serais simplement satisfait de t'aider à extérioriser tes émotions. »

L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage du Renard. Néanmoins, James était patient et pédagogue : il n'avait pas franchement d'autre choix en côtoyant Jessie tous les jours depuis des années.

« Ce n'est pas si compliqué, en plus. »

Hun lui tourna le dos, sans pour autant s'en aller.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude. Les émotions rendent faible. »

James s'approcha de lui. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient pas gardé les Mammochon ensemble et que son geste serait sans doute très mal pris. Mais que pouvait-il lui arriver, au pire ? Il était relativement habitué aux réactions violentes de Jessie, et James était certain que le muscle le plus développé de Hun était son cerveau, pas le reste de son corps frêle. C'est donc plein d'une confiance en lui assez inhabituelle qu'il étreint simplement l'agent de classe A qui se tenait dos à lui. James le sentit se tendre comme un arc.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Hun semblait vouloir se débattre, pourtant, il y mettait assez peu de volonté pour voir à quel point il était mal à l'aise.

« Je te montre simplement mon soutien. »

Bon, d'accord, James devait reconnaître que pour du « soutien », c'était peut-être un peu trop, une telle étreinte.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autre façon de le faire. »

La voix de Hun se faisait un peu moins froide, plus hésitante, peut-être. Pourtant, il restait debout, sans bouger, dans les bras de James, qui sourit légèrement.

« Évidemment. Ce n'est qu'une façon de le faire parmi d'autres. Tu peux commencer de manière plus modeste, si tu préfère. »

James cru percevoir un murmure si léger qu'il sembla mourir dans la brise du soir.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable. »

Avant même qu'il puisse de nouveau ouvrir la bouche, James senti la main glacée de Hun sur la sienne. Il resserra instinctivement son étreinte, sans pour autant étouffer l'androgyne, comme s'il avait la volonté de réchauffer son corps et son cœur. En langage corporel, il voulait lui signifier « Je crois en toi. »

Les deux agents restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant de finalement se séparer, naturellement.

« Si quelqu'un entend parler de ça, je ferais en sorte que tu disparaisse, évidemment. »

Le sang de James fut instantanément glacé par les paroles piquantes de Hun, prononcée d'un ton sinistre. Il s'était éloigné sans même un merci, mais le jeune homme se sentait intensément satisfait, avec le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose de grand. Il n'était peut-être pas capable de voler le Pikachu d'un morveux sans cervelle, mais au moins, il avait su briser la carapace du plus inexpressif agent de la Team Rocket l'espace d'un instant. Et puis il y avait le repas qui n'avait pas bougé et Mime Jr qui le regardait avec son air adorable. Il recommença à manger comme si cette entrevue n'avait pas eu lieu, tandis qu'il entendit un bruit sourd de chute à quelques mètres de lui, sans avoir la curiosité d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Malgré sa satisfaction d'avoir peut-être aidé quelqu'un, une pensée subsistait en lui. Peut-être qu'il n'était lui-même pas vraiment un modèle, puisque Jessie n'avait toujours pas discerné les sentiments que James éprouvait pour elle. Qu'attendait-il pour passer à la vitesse supérieure ? James fini son assiette en trombe – tant pis pour les crampes d'estomac – et avec Mime Jr sur l'épaule, décida d'aller retrouver son équipière.

* * *

Depuis le toit du quartier général, Butch qui fumait avait assisté à toute la scène. L'étreinte l'avait tellement sidéré qu'il n'avait pu qu'assister, impuissant, à la chute de sa cigarette jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. James était gay avec Hun ? Lui qui avait toujours cru qu'il était amoureux de Jessie... Il aurait certainement beaucoup de choses à raconter à Cassidy lorsqu'elle aurait fini de se crêper le chignon avec sa rivale. Quoique s'il avait le malheur de parler de cela, il savait que ça lui retomberait forcément dessus. Et ce soir, Butch avait seulement envie d'aller se coucher, de préférence pas seul.

* * *

Hun pénétra le dortoir qu'il partageait avec son équipier, silencieusement, comme à son habitude. Attila était d'ailleurs en train d'enlever son haut d'uniforme, probablement avant d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois que cela fut terminé et sans même un mot, le Renard se dirigea vers le Tanuki et l'étreignit comme ce crétin d'agent de classe B l'avait fait avec lui quelques minutes auparavant. Mais contrairement à lui, Attila n'eut pas la même réaction de surprise ou de répulsion. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et quelques mots plein de sens s'échappèrent de ses lèvres étirées.

« Il t'en aura fallu du temps. »


End file.
